Sic Transit Gloria
by nayru moon
Summary: Songfic to "Sic Transit Gloria". This is what ran through my head while listening to the song. Rating for mature content. 5X2 YAOI ALERT!


Sic Transit Gloria... Glory Fades  
  
Ran-Ran: You know you want to.  
  
Nayru: NO.  
  
Ran-Ran: You're in denial.  
  
Nayru: NO.  
  
Ran-Ran: Do it or ELSE.  
  
Nayru: Okay.  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Sic Transit Gloria" is by Brand New. It's not mine. Gundam Wing is by... someone else. Still not mine. Wufei and Duo may or may not be a gay couple. Wufei may or may not be evil. This songfic was Tia's idea as well as my muse's. Enjoy.  
  
Song lyrics are in *____*  
  
"Duo, I want you to do this with me. Tonight." Wufei clenched Duo's hands.  
"Wufei, I can't!" Duo pleaded. Wufei hit him, and the third, small, black bruise began to blossom.  
"If not with me, then with nobody. I'll kill you, Duo." Wufei stalked away, towards his house. Duo bit his lip, and began to think. Things had been perfect between Duo and Wufei, until Wufei had gotten strangely violent and demanding. There was no escape for Duo... unless he gave Wufei what he wanted.  
  
*Keep the noise low, he doesn't wanna blow it*  
  
"Wufei... please open the door..." Duo cried, banging on the door to Wufei's house. The rain drenched him. His bangs hung in his eyes, his skin drenched with the moisture of sweat and falling rain. Wufei's body cried out to hiss, he knew what he wanted, he was begging for it. He knocked again, harder. Never before in his existence had he been so unsure of something, as Wufei opened the door. He knew what he had to do to escape from Wufei.  
  
*Shaking head to toe, while your left hand does the "show-me-around"*  
  
"Get in here." Wufei murmured. He grabbed Duo's hand, and felt his pulse racing as he dragged Duo inside. "You... considered my offer?" Duo nodded in fright. Wufei had an eerie look in his eyes, as he smiled awkwardly.  
  
*Quickens your heartbeat, it beats him straight into the ground*  
  
"Come in.... come closer...." He shut the door behind Duo, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Duo hung his head quietly.  
"Anything to make you happy..." He mumbled.  
"This will make me very happy, Duo." Wufei whispered, smirking tentatively. "This will change things between us.... forever..."  
  
*You don't recover from a night like this, a victim lying in bed completely motionless  
A hand moves in the dark to a zipper, hear a boy bracing tight against the sheets barely whisper*  
  
"*This... is... so... messed... up....*" Duo whispered to himself, as Wufei led him up the stairs into the attic. He was shaking even more now. Duo removed his hat nervously, wringing water from it.  
"Don't be afraid... this is what you wanted..." Wufei growled in a husky voice.  
  
*Upon arrival the guests had all stared, dripping wet and clearly depressed he headed straight for the stairs  
No longer cool but a boy in a stitch, unprepared for a life full of lies and failing relationships*  
  
Wufei slammed the door to the attic and locked it. Duo shivered nervously, and sat on the floor next to Wufei's bed. His bed was little more than a mattress on the floor, with a few sheets and pillows on it. The room was dimly lit by a blacklight. Duo could see the light, blue against Wufei's pale skin. He couldn't make out several shapes on the wall. Wufei slowly removed his shirt, revealing his lean chest.  
  
*He keeps his hands low, he doesn't wanna blow it, he's wet from head to toe, and his eyes gives him the up and the down (Up the stairs, the station where)*  
  
Duo trembled weakly as Wufei took his hat from his hands and tossed it behind him. He slowly unbuttoned Duo's shirt, and forced a rough, yet trained kiss onto his lips, and Duo was forced to submit.  
  
*His stomach turns and he thinks of throwing up, but his body on the bed beckons forward and he starts growing up... (the act becomes the art of growing up)*  
  
Wufei tossed Duo's shirt behind him, and then ran a trail of kisses down his chest, and Duo began to sweat and pant in fear and excitement.  
  
*The fever, the focus, the reason that I had to believe, you weren't too hard to sell, DIE YOUNG AND SAVE YOURSELF!*  
  
"Wufei! S-stop!" Duo cried. Wufei snarled, and lifted a hand, threatening him. Duo cringed. "I'm sorry.... I'm so scared..."  
"Don't play with me." Wufei growled. "You agreed to this, you have to do this."  
"I-I'm not... Just... gimme a minute...." Duo pushed Wufei off. Wufei sat on the edge of the bed dejectedly, and in silent rage.  
  
*The tickle, the taste of... it used to be the reason I breathed but now it's choking me up, DIE YOUNG AND SAVE YOURSELF!*  
  
Duo weakly shivered, regaining his confidence. He wiped sweat from his forehead, trying to cool himself. Wufei continually tossed him angered eyes, hating what Duo was doing.  
"Do you want me or what? If you don't..." Wufei clenched a fist.  
"I do, I do..." Duo whispered in fright.  
  
*He hits the lights, it doesn't seem quite fair, despite everything he learned from his friends, he doesn't feel so prepared  
He's breathing quiet and smooth*  
  
Duo stretched his head back, catching his breath. "Try this again..."  
  
*He's gasping for air...*  
  
"*This is the first and last time*..." Wufei murred darkly, creeping back to the bed.  
  
*He says, he fakes a smile, pressing his hips into his,*  
  
Wufei grabbed Duo's shoulders, holding him down. Slowly, he removed Duo's pants, then his own. Duo was left in his boxers only, but Wufei was entirely naked. He had worn no underwear.  
"Do you like this, Duo?" Wufei grabbed something from the bedside drawer.  
"I.... I do..."  
  
*He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides, he's holding back from telling him exactly what it really feels like*  
  
Wufei help up a machete and sliced Duo's boxers off. "*You are the lamb, I am the slaughterer*..." He gently bit Duo's ear, and ran his teeth down to his neck, nibbling.  
  
*He's moving way too fast, all he wanted was to hold him*  
  
"Wufei.... stop... please...." Duo whimpered, as Wufei flipped his body over with ease, and tied his wrists and ankles down.  
"No stopping me... you're my bitch now, Duo..." Wufei hissed.  
  
*Nothing that he tells him is having an effect  
He whispers*  
  
"*I love you*..." Wufei growled into Duo's ear, and slapped a whip across his back.  
  
*but he knows he's only looking for...*  
  
"Wufei, I'm not ready, don't-! Aah!" Duo cried out as Wufei struck him again.  
"You will be now..." Wufei growled. "Scream! Scream all you like! I enjoy it!!"  
  
*So much more than he could ever give, a life free of lies and a meaningful relationship  
His hands remain pinned down to his sides (Up the stairs the station where the act becomes)*  
  
"You're MY Duo. My pretty Duo..." Wufei growled, and Duo cried out weakly and closed his eyes.  
  
*He waits for it to end and for the aching in his gut to subside (the art of growing up)*  
  
All Duo could feel was the sweat dripping across his body and the pain Wufei inflicted. Wufei wasn't pleasing him; he was killing Duo.  
  
*The fever, the focus, the reason that I had to believe, you were too young to sell, DIE YOUNG AND SAVE YOURSELF!  
The tickle, the taste of.... it used to be the reason I breathed but now it's choking me up, DIE YOUNG AND SAVE YOURSELF!*  
  
Wufei finally untied Duo. Duo fell onto his knees and cried weakly, as Wufei leaned against the wall.  
"I.... I told you to stop..." Duo sobbed.  
"Too bad." Wufei growled, whipping out a cigarette and lighting it.  
"I could... I could take you to the police for this... I said no..."  
"But you were begging for it! You said you wanted it! Don't fucking lie to me!"  
"I said no! I said no!" Duo wailed weakly. Wufei growled, and lunged at Duo's throat. He growled in anger, hissing into Duo's ear.  
  
*Up the stairs, the station where*  
  
"Time to fucking grow up, Duo. That was your first time, I can tell. And now, it'll be your last..."  
  
*The act becomes the art of growing up*  
  
Wufei grabbed a knife, and held it right at Duo's neck.  
  
*The fever, the focus, the reason that I had to believe, you were too young to sell, DIE YOUNG AND SAVE YOURSELF!*  
  
Duo wasn't stupid, but he was too weak to protest.  
"Do with me... as you will..." Duo whimpered. "You.... you've done enough..." Wufei ran a finger across Duo's neck. "*The tickle... a taste of.... you used to be the reason I breathed, and now it's choking me up*..."  
Wufei tossed the blade aside, and forced a kiss on Duo. Duo reached behind him.  
  
*DIE YOUNG AND SAVE YOURSELF!*  
  
The smoking gun remained in Duo's hands as Wufei fell off of him. "I.... I did it.... exactly what I had to do..." Duo whispered, and continued to cry.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Nayru: Will you leave me alone now, Ran-Ran? I should be looking for my uniform, not writing crappy songfics!  
  
Ran-Ran: (pauses licking a lollypop) What was the question?  
  
Nayru: -_-;; 


End file.
